Picture Perfect
by M.J. Cullen
Summary: Sakura Hiiragizawa, or Mina, is a cute little girl. But she isn't as cute and innocent as she looks. Because she has a plan to bring Sakura and Syaoran together..all on her own. She enters a contest looking for the family. And SS will have no choice but
1. GAME START

Um..hi! I'm usually not very good at making speeches. Hehehe. So first of all, I don't own CCS. Second this is a fic that speaks of family. Enjoy! R+R!  
  
PICTURE PERFECT: By Ana-Malia:  
My mom tucked me in bed and laughed probably at my sour face. Her name is Tomoyo. My dad, Eriol was waiting for her. Huh! He probably hid the BB I had just tried to shoot in the basement somewhere! She stroked my dark blue hair as my purple eyes drooped and I fell asleep. She smiled at me and went away to talk with my dad.   
  
My eyes popped open and I frowned grumpily. "I HATE going to bed early!" I pouted. I considered crying, but then Naruku would come. I stoked my chin in thought. What to do what to do! Then it occurred to me and I flopped back onto my pillow. They had beat mefor now. Bugger! Shizzo! I relished the moment when I shot the BB gun that night.   
  
I loaded the BB bullet into the slot and cocked the gun. I barely aimed the BB gun before I shot. Hehe, and she never thought she'd see a cute little five year old girl with big puppy dog purple eyes shooting a BB gun! Well, let's rock her world! I shot the first flower. In case you didn't know, my name is Sakura Hiiragizawa. Or Mina because I get mixed up with my mom's best friend, Sakura. Yah yah yah I'm only five and already shooting a gun at something. Well, you can never have enough fun. Syaoran gave it to me anyway so it can't just gather dust.  
  
My target is the flower across the street. The one the big, grumpy fat lady owns. I hate it when she pinches my cheeks. I am not any gorilla! I shot. Hehe. Take that! Just then Miss. Sakamoto came out on the porch. I changed my target from flowers to humans. I aimed at her hat and bit my lip. Then when she bent over to pet her camellia flowers I grinned. Even better. I aimed at her behind.   
"Mina, koibito, what are you aiming at this time?" I felt myself frown that I was so stupid to do this out in the open. My dad had just caught me. But I didn't react. "Aiming at Miss. Sakamoto's backside." I murmured casually while still taking aim. Eriol, my father, looked out the window and saw my generous target bending over the flowerbed. He frowned and the flowerbed blew up with dirt.   
  
Miss Sakamoto shrieked and straightened up. I groaned and dropped my aim. "Daad! What'd you do that for? I almost had her!" I complained. Eriol chuckled, "She may have thrown away the cookies we got her, but she's still a human being." He said simply and took the gun away. " She had it coming to her." I grumbled as he took the gun away. She's a real witch I tell you! Well, nothing personal as me and dad, and Sakura, and Syaoran can do magic. That woman has no heart and is as nosy as a fish. I can't take her shiz, seriously.   
  
"It's too much! Eriol I'm afraid they'll move away! Their partnership is fading! It will never be the same!" I heard my mom. And my ears perked up. They were probably talking about Aunt Sakura and Syaoran. You see they work together in a writing partnership for books, writing books about their cardcaptoring days. Lately they've been fighting a lot and are ready starting to break up their partnership. They were never married or anything like that, but they live right next door to each other.  
  
I just had to hear this. I tiptoed across the room and sat down near the door. Suppi rose into the air to protest and shot him a death glare. He lives in my room on a little bed of his own. His bedtime is my bedtime! "Before I lose my courage ," he warned. "That won't be all you'll lose if you don't go back to sleep!" I hissed at him. "I never was ASLEEP!" he shot back. "I'll PUT you to sleep if you don't leave me alone." I huffed and picked him up. He squeaked like the stuffed cat he looked like. I picked up a book nearby he didn't read yet and stuffed him in the closet with it. "Shut up and read your book. I won't tell you're outta bed if you don't." I hissed into the lock.   
  
I put my thumb in my mouth and listened. "I-I just don't understand!" my mom cried. "They've been together for so long and now Sakura is going to move to the United States! She says she can't take it anymore! I don't know where their relationship went wrong!" What I didn't know was this and I gasped softly. I didn't know what would happen if aunt Sakura left. Mom would be devastated. "We'll make it through. I know we will. Sakura and Syaoran are strong." My dad said calmly. "I just don't know what we should do. Is there anything we should do?" my mom asked dad. Eriol was silent. "Yes, there is. But it would be interfering. I need time to think. If we were caught they would never forgive us." He said.   
  
I smiled. I was already ahead of him. An idea began to form in my head. I knew what I had to do. I took my thumb out of my mouth and stood up quietly. Eriol, my dad, smiled at me. Huh! He knew I was listening the whole time and he didn't say anything. He's like my best friend. I came out of my room and sat in my father's lap. Eriol [I'm gonna call him Eriol instead of father or dad for now.] stroked my hair that I had inherited form him and kissed my head. I leaned against him and smiled. "What's wrong baby-girl." He whispered. "I have an idea. I know how to get Aunty and Syaoran back together. And they'll never even know what I'm doing." I said evenly. Eriol smiled. At least SOMEONE knew I wasn't one of those cute little thick-headed brats that liked to beg for glory and cookies! Those kine are such suck-ups! HA! Me, I'm different. I act! They listened to my plan and finally agreed to it. I got my things ready. I packed my clothes and went to Eriol's study. I knew that he wanted to see me. I could feel it.  
  
I walked over to his favorite armchair in front of the fire and jumped into his lap. Eriol laughed and hugged me. "You wanted to see me, right?" I asked. He chuckled, "Mina, your magic is getting stronger, I see. Yes I did. I have something to give to you so that we might keep in touch with what is going on." He dropped what looked like a disc the size of my palm into my hand. I looked closer at it. It was a purple and blue-ish color with a gold crescent moon and a big jewel in the center. On the other side of the disc was a gold sun with a blue jeweled center. I looked up at him. What is it for? He heard my thought because I had let him and said, "Use your magic to open it and use it wisely." I looked at it and it slowly opened up like one of the those make-up compact discs to reveal a glass mirror on one part and a screen and button with numbers like a phone on the other. He pointed to the phone side. "Telephone me and your mother and you'll see us in the screen. It's for you. Only you, and I can open it. Disguise it as a necklace." He said. Then he hugged me tightly again. "I'll miss you when you leave." He said. I hugged him back.   
  
"Does she have books?" Suppi asked the next day. I shrugged. "I don't know Suppi!" I said. "Minaaa-saaan!! This is ridiculous!" he moaned. I sighed. Too bad I had to bring Suppi with me because mom wanted someone to watch me and also to separate him from Naruku. What luck, huh? I was thinking of stuffing him in my closet for a bit. Well, I tried, but mom caught me and sent me on my way the next day. I was going to Aunt Sakura's house. It was all a part of the plan I had.   
  
When we got there I laid down on the doorstep and began sucking my thumb. I gave Suppi a death glare in case he was going to say anything. It was a part of the 'I'm a cute little innocent girl, help me.' Act. If things went sour I'd have to use a little sympathy tactic.   
Then I pretended to go asleep and purposely rolled against the door to catch aunt Sakura's attention. I stuffed Suppi into my bag quickly and faked sleeping.   
  
The door creaked open and aunt Sakura gasped and nudged me. "Mina-san?" she asked. That was my que. I sat up on my bag. Suppi speaked in protest and I fisted the bag behind my back and rubbed my eyes with the other. I pretended to look around and then looked at Aunt Sakura. "Hi aunty." I said groggily. She picked me up and said, "What's wrong sweetie? Where's Eriol and Tomoyo-chan?" "Mommy and daddy went on a trip to Rome and took Naruku with them. They said they need time." I said brightly. [I needed an excuse to stay at her house. I needed to get closer to Syaoran and Sakura in order for my plan to work.] Then my botton lip trmebled. "C-Can Suppi and me stay with you for a week? Please?" I asked and gave her the classic puppy dog eyes. She blinked and smiled warmly. She kissed me on the forehead. "Oh! O-Of course!" she said and brought me inside.   
  
I stayed in the visitor's room that night. Keroberos was away for a while but would be back soon so I need a while to think. I stoked my chin and frowned. Suppi looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "You remind me of your father when you do that." He remarked. "Not now Suppi, I'm thinking." I murmured. Then I smiled. "What of Keroberos?" Suppi asked. I looked up at him, "We'll deal with Keroberos when the time is right. It's only 11:35 AM [Author's note: No seriously it is right now.] There is still much to do. We have to work quickly, while there is still time to act. And right now we have some shopping at the supermarket to do. Our plans begin there." I said evenly.   
  
I ran down the stair and kept drawing until Sakura went to use the bathroom. Then I began rummaging through Sakura's kitchen. Suppi floated in. "What are you doing searching through the kitchen? Lose something?" What was he doing down here? "Don't you have one of those boring books of yours to read? I'm looking for an excuse." "For what?" "For why I don't just stuff you in the closet and get you out of the way." I said gruffly. "Go away. Don't you trust me? My father can work anything right. I am his daughter. Don't you trust me? Now beat it." So he snorted and left. Right when I opened the refridgerator for milk Sakura came into the kitchen. I began to wail. There was no milk!! Sakura was a truly kind person and I felt crummy taking advantage of her kindness, but it was for her own good. "No milk!" I wailed. "Now I can't have cereal! WAAAAAHHH!" I cried. Did I tell you I can actually make myself cry? Tears and all. I can be very convincing. So we went to the ssupermarket. And this was where my plan began.   
  
Quickly while Sakura was paying for the milk and other things I wanted, I shot over to the front of the store to an advertisement labeled, 'HELP US FIND THE PERFECT FAMILY! YOU COULD WIN 1,000 DOLLARS!' I smiled. The end of the contest was today. They'd mail the contestants tomorrow and stay for a week. Perfect. I filled out the application calling Aunt Sakura, Syaoran, and I the Li Family. Everything was going as planned. I went back to Sakura's house with a smile on my face. My plan would go just fine. So it began. Sakura and Syaoran would HAVE to pose for my parents, or make a cute little girl *yes, that's me* cry. 


	2. My New Parents

So how did you like the first chapter? Hehehehehee! Thank you mary for emailing me!I hope that you enjoy this one. I wonder what happens to Mina and the contest. It'll be fun to see how they react. 'They' meaning Sakura and Syaoran. So watch it happen.  
  
Chapter 2 dedicated to 'mary'.  
  
PICTURE PERFECT: Ana-Malia:  
I laughed at myself to see three Miss. Sakamoto's bending over saying, "Deary deary deary me! I seem to have lost something!! Where is it? Oohhhhh you're so cute!! I could just pinch your cheeks! I think I will!! Oh scoochie shoochie!!" I suddenly had a BB gun in my hand. MY BB gun!! I laughed with glee. I looked around and aimed. BANG! "AAAAGGHHH!" Miss. Sakamoto shrieked. I giggled. Then the dream changed.   
I was in a bus. My friend, Debbie looked at me with worry, "Quick I'll distract the driver, you get off!" I frowned, "What?!" "Miss Sakamoto. She won't let us off the bus because of our magic! Now go!" the she ran up to the front of the bus and began to yell into the bus driver's face. "Hey you fat lady, lookie! A wart on your nose!!! YAAAAH!!!" I opened the back door to the bus and fell out. ERRRR! EEEEERRRR! EEERR! EEERRR!  
  
I bolted awake and sighed. It was a dream. I pouted. I was enjoying every second of it though! Suppi looked at me lazily. "Awake?" I growled and threw a pillow at him. He dodged it. "Stop it Mina-san!" then he settled down. "So when will the letter from the Picture Perfect Contest come back? What do you plan to tell Sakura and Syaoran-san?" he asked. I sighed, "I'm not sure how they will react. But undoubtedly frustrated. If it comes to anger I'll start crying. But I don't think that's the case. They're very kind and calm. I mean all those years with the Clow Cards. They won't get surprised to easily. And I do believe that the reply from the contest will come in today. Sometime, soon today." Suddenly there was a cry from downstairs. I heard Sakura go, "HOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I turned to Suppi with a grin. "Well, she got the letter."  
  
I grabbed Suppi and squeezed him to make him quiet. (squeak) and I rubbed my eye. Sakura opened my door. "Mina-san! Did you enter a contest for the LI family??" she asked her voice cracking. I blinked a few times. "N-Nani?" I asked with shining eyes. "I thought Uncle Syaoran was going to marry you." I said. "And we are family--aren't we? I'm sorry." I said my bottom lip trembling. Sakura looked taken aback. I grinned a bit devishly when she looked at the note. I'm soooo bad. I know. I know. I squeezed Suppi. (squeak) and Sakura walked out the door with a murmur that she had to tell Syaoran the news. I snickered to myself. This could prove to be very interesting. I thought of something and flinched at the thought of being set up. Hey I set them up!! Cool. I released Suppi who floated away clumsily. "Don't blame me if I get a blood clot." He said through grit teeth.   
  
I changed my clothes into a baby blue jumper and put my hair in pigtails. I was ready to be cute for the argument. I had to get my way through cuteness. It was my onlydefense mechanism against angry grownups! I grumbled, "You don't have blood." The door slammed and I flinched. Syaoran, was in the house. I could feel that too. And he was pissed. I looked around. Suppi Suppi Suppi. I found him but he was ahead of me. By the time Syaoran came into the room I was fitting a bonnet onto Suppi's head. The black cat pouted. I smiled brightly at him, "Hi Uncle Syaoran." I said and held up Suppi for him to see.   
  
He flinched and looked down at Suppi, "It's time like these that I feel bad for you." He told the cat. I beamed at Suppi's discomfort. This was fun. Syaoran bent down to me and could've sworn I was gonna stop smiling. I bit my lip and gave him the 'Uh-oh, did I do a bad thing?' look. His eyes softened. "Mina-san, did you sign me up as your daddy?" he tried to say gently.   
I hung my head and dropped the hand holding Suppi and his bonnet. "Yes. I'm sorry. Are you mad at me Uncle? I'm sorry." I said getting a tear down my cheek. Syaoran frowned at me and I really panicked. This guy was hard to please! Either that or a little dense. Dense I decided when he picked me up and kissed my head. "I'm sorry Mina-san but I can't do this. I love you dearly but I'm not your father." He said gently. I looked up at him. "Why?" I said getting my voice to tremble. He sat down on my bed. "It isn't right." He said. "Also you don't even look like Sakura or myself." He said. "I don't live with you and Sakura. And there are only two rooms." He said. I had it covered. "One, I'm adopted. Two you can move in. And I'll add another room. Suppi will be a black kitty." I said squeezing Suppi into a bear hug. (squeak) "I'll get you (squeak) for this!" Suppi said through grit teeth. Syaoran sighed and shook his head. Uh-oh. I was in trouble. I began to cry. "Please? I—I don't want anyone to hate me. I wanna live with you and Aunty Sakura for a few weeks." I got my lip to tremble and my eyes to shine with hope. Please please please please please. If you turn me down you really are a cold-hearted guy. Turning down a cute little girl. Huh!  
His eyes softened and he sighed. "Okay. I-I'll do it. For you." He said finally. Bingo we have a winner! I squeezed Suppi happily (squeak). Syaoran kissed my forehead again and left the room. Suppi struggled to get out of my hands. "Why!!! WHY??? Is this really why you brought me here with you? As a weapon?"  
I fell backwards onto the bed and hugged him to myself hoping he'd shut up. "I'm here to give you advice. I wanna read a book. You're hurting me!" I groaned and jammed the bottle into his mouth to shush him.  
  
I dropped him on the floor with a thump and fled downstairs. I had work to do. I raised my hand and pointed to corner of the room. A guest's room appeared and I closed the door. Then I realized there were pictures of Sakura with her boyfriend, Yaozuki. Oh boy. We cannot have this here with her "married to Syaoran" supposedly. I ran to Sakura and tugged her hand. "Aunty! Aunty! Who that man?" I asked pointing to the picture of her and Yaozuki. Sakura sweatdropped. "Oh dear." She said and then ran throughout the house hiding every picture of Yaozumi she could find. Syaoran sat on the couch and I jumped into his lap. "So I get to call you daddy?" I asked. Syaoran flinched, "I never thought I'd hear that word coming out of a child's mouth directed at me. But yes. I guess so." I hugged him calling him daddy. Then I did the same thing with Sakura. Everything was right! The judges should be arriving pretty soon.   
  
Suppi, I found had finally managed to get the bonnet off his head. Suppi! I whirled around. He looked weird. I cracked my knuckles and walked toward him and his eyes widened. "NO! YOU, stay away. Everytime you see me I get hurt somehow!" I grinned. I was gonna enjoy this. "Physically or mentally?" I challenged. Suppi wailed and flew from the room. How could I miss a shot like that? I zapped his wings so he fell and pointed again. He began to change. There was a yowl and he changed into a black cat with a maroon ribbon. I giggled when he pouted.   
  
That afternoon, the judge arrived. He was one of those funny guys. The moment he saw me he picked me up and tossed me into the air like he knew me forever. If this is what he was like in public, picking up every kid he didn't know, this guy had to be locked up! But despite how much he disgusted me I forced a laugh of joy. Syaoran obviously didn't like the guy either because he scowled at him behind his back. His name was Kosuka Ino. He was a brown haired man in his late thirties. He was thin and had a mustache. The look that he gave me with his blue eyes gave me the goosebumps. But I was willing to go along with the plan. I had to.   
  
Aunt Sakura made a wonderful dinner that night of spaghetti and meatballs. Ha! Suppi nudged me under the table. It was the first time in his life that he had to beg for table scraps! "Beg boy. Come on and beg." I snickered quietly. A sharp pain went into my ankle and I bit the inside of my mouth. The little rat bit me! I kicked out and hit something soft. The cup rattled and there was a THUD! at the table. My face turned red and I tried not to laugh. Kosuka looked under the table and found nothing. I laughed and the discussion the grown-ups had turned to me. "So, little girl what is your name?" Kosuka asked me. "Sakura H-Li. But everyone gets me mixed up with my mom. So they call me Mina." I said brightly. "You don't look like your parents, Mina." He said uncertainly. "I'm adopted." I said simply. "My mom was born without a uterus. She always said the mailman dropped me on the naked in a diaper." [the womb] Sakura choked on a noodle and Syaoran patted her on the back.   
  
"Are you happy here?" he asked me. "Yup! Especially when daddy kisses mommy. Well I catch them kissing. Daddy says it's because they've been through so much and they belong to each other." I answered and glanced hoping for the right effect. Sakura was blushing. Syaoran was lost in deep thought. Good. They were thinking about what happened. When dinner was finished, I ran upstairs as fast as I could and unhooked the phone. Just incase Sakura's boyfriend decided to call her. When we were sure that he was asleep Syaoran asked where he would sleep. I grinned, "You have to sleep with mommy, daddy!" I said like it was obvious.   
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. "What?!" he snapped and he turned red as a tomato. I love it when he blushes. It makes me feel like I'm doing so well. Then without another word I went to bed. I had a lot to think about. Tonight I was locked in at home. I'd have to show Sakura and Syaoran how wonderful it was to be a kid. Meaning I'd show them how happy having a child would make a couple. And how much trouble a kid could get into that made them more worthwhile. This was going to be fun. I thought as I settled to fall asleep. 


	3. Mixed Emotions

I'm so happy! (sniffs, sniffs) Thanks to the reviews I've gotten, I'm gonna finish this fic! I promise. Thanks for reviewing!! I'm working on it. Oh yah sorry if I'm off on my Japanese. I mean cut me some slack..I'm a typical Hawaiian girl!THIS IS MY EASTER PRESENTER TO ALL THOSE READING THIS NOW! HAPPY EASTER AND GOD BLESS....oh and please review and tell me what you think.   
Chapter 3 PICTURE PERFECT: By Ana-Malia:  
I struggled with the black cat. It yowled, "No! Leggo of me! I want no part in this any more! Eriol-sama was never this bad!" I grunted. Did I ever tell you how much I sometimes despise this cat for his stubbornness? No? Well, I do. Once again I was trying to get Suppi to fit the baby material. Baby bonnet, diaper and all. But I was having a little...er difficulty. "I'm not my father in case you didn't notice! Come*grunt* ON, Suppi! I need this! Hold still!" I grunted and yelped as I rolled off the bed. THUD. Suppi tried to crawl away. "Uh-uh-uh! You come back here Suppi-chan! I need a guinea pig for this next thing!" I grabbed his tail and pulled him down with me. "Then go to the store and buy yourself one! You're rich! There are plenty there! I am NOT a guinea pig!" he screamed while we wrestled. My purple eyes flared, "That can be ARRANGED if you don't let me do this!" I hissed. He hissed back at me and swiped at my arm. I let go of him with a howl. "OOOWWW!" he scratched me and scrambled for the door. I growled in my throat and pounced, "BONZAI!" THUD!  
  
About ten minutes later I came down the stairs to find Sakura and Syaoran bickering. It seemed that last night they kept playing with the lights. I guess one wanted to go to sleep, the other was busy, so they fought. Typical. They argue like children. I sighed and squeezed Suppi. (squeak). His eyes bulged and I grinned at him with the pacifier I'd stuffed in his mouth. "No talking!" I said sternly. Then I jumped into Syaoran's lap. He started then blinked. I smiled brightly up at him. "Ohayo otou-san!" I crowed. [Ohayo: Good morning. Otou-san: father] "O-Ohayo Mina-san!" he said. I kissed him on the cheek and hugged his neck. Then I did the same to Sakura. I sat down for my cereal and set Suppi on the table in front of Kosuka who was eating as well. "Ohayo-gozaimasu Ino-san!" I said brightly using the former good morning and name for him. I set Suppi on the table. "Make one move Suppi and you'll be in a cage and sleeping on wood shavings with the hamsters." I hissed at him. His eyes narrowed at me in a hateful glance.   
  
While eating my cereal I looked at Syaoran to make sure he wasn't watching. Then I knocked my cereal off the table and onto the floor. Hey, kids make messes! I bawled and Sakura turned around. My bottom lip trembled and I looked up at her. "I'm sorry, mommy. I'm really sorry." I sniffed with tears glistening in my eyes. She picked me up and hugged me. A little too tight. I grunted. "Um, I'll put Mina-san in the living room." I snatched Suppi off the table in case he got any ideas and grinned. Sakura was just as bad as I was, leaving Syaoran to clean up the mess! My kind of Aunt! She set me on the couch and sat down beside me.   
  
Then when Syaoran was done I asked him if I could go outside to play or a while. He let me. I went outside and looked at Suppi in my arms. I took off the bonnet, the diaper and pacifier. He sighed, "What was that for?" he asked. "What do you plan to do now?" I smiled a bit devishly, "The best part! To show them how bad a child can be. And I'm really sorry to report that---" RING RING RING RING RING RING! I jumped half a foot into the air. Then I realized it was the moon and sun locket thingy that my father had given to me before he left with my mother for Rome.   
  
I opened it and saw the face of my father smiling at me in the mirror-like screen. "Hello baby-girl, how are you? Your mother and I have missed you so much! It makes me so happy to see my favorite daughter's face!" Eriol said, his handsome, serene face aglow with happiness. I giggled, "I'm your ONLY daughter. I'd have to be your favorite!" I exclaimed. Eriol smiled secretively. "I wouldn't repeat that phrase in about being my only child in a year, Mina." I frowned, "Meaning?" "We're going to be having a little baby joining us very soon. A little boy." he said proudly. I blinked, "Are you pulling my leg, daddy? Ha! It's been only two days and you and mommy are already enjoying yourselves?" I said. I noted with satisfaction when Eriol blushed red, "Sakura you shouldn't speak so. It's a good thing that you'll have a little brother soon. So how is your plan going? Do you need anything?" he asked changing the subject. I shook my head. "Nope. But I can assure you I'll call you when I do. Where's Naruku and mother?" Eriol grimaced when the door slammed in the background. "Naruku just took your mother on a shopping spree. Wait." then he looked up when a voice called, "Eriol-sama!" Eriol complexion grew dark and he paled. He fled and then the screen grew dark and he hung up. I stomped my foot and mud splattered in my eye. I groaned and then stopped. I smiled. Hmmm. If Sakura and Syaoran had children or wanted them they needed to know that kids tended to throw fits. Normally I wouldn't do something like this unless something very unfair happened, but this was an exception.  
  
I whispered something into Suppi's black ear. He purred and was only happy to oblige. SWIPE! SCRATCH! He bolted off down the street. I threw myself on the ground and screamed at the top of my lungs. "NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN"T DO THAT! NO NO NO NO NO NO! ARRRGGGHHHH!" I screamed feeling my face turn red. Inside I REALLY wanted to stop. This was giving me one heck of a headache. But it got the affect that I had hoped for. Sakura, Syaoran and Kosuka came rushing outside with looks of panic on their faces.   
  
Syaoran scolded me and picked me up. I kicked and screamed with all my might and he hissed, "Mina-san! Shizuka ni, onegai!" [Be quiet please! I think] I didn't listen. But I knew I should have when he dumped me naked into the cold and soapy bathtub. I swallowed water and he grinned in satisfaction when I spit it out. Cold water! RRRGGH! I shivered, "Y-you a c-cold m-man, o-otou-san!" I accused him. He crouched low to me and put a strong hand on my head. "Mina-san, I'm sorry but there was nothing else I could have done. Hush." he said softly and kissed my soapy head. I hope you eat soapsuds, buddy! The water got warmer and warmer and I sighed with the magic filling the tub. My shivering soon ceased. I grinned and threw a handful of soapsuds at him. His reflexes were excellent. He ducked and I missed instead hitting Sakura in the forehead. Sakura spluttered in surprise and Syaoran laughed at her.   
  
Then it was war. I threw soapsuds, then Sakura, and finally Syaoran. Our battle was furious. Hey, one time I even managed to get Suppi in the face. He frowned at me. His ears drooped and soap clung to his fur. He meowed angrily and duck-walked from the room. I laughed at him and the SOAP WAR continued. When we were done I was sitting on the couch nestled warmly between Sakura and Syaoran in a towel. Kosuka kept asking questions about the family. Like when they got married. They told him the day that they had captured the last Sakura Card, the Void. Well, the date. He asked so many questions. Too many questions. He talks too much I thought as I fell asleep. Suppi said later Sakura looked down at me with a warm smile and looked at Syaoran. He smiled at her and picked me up into his arms. Then he carried me to my bed and Suppi curled up beside me. As I slept, I dreamed of having a little brother that looked just like daddy. Little did I know that it was no dream. It really did happen. And I would love him more than any other child I had ever known. Because he would be a truly unique little boymy own little brother to watch over.   
  
I woke in the middle of the sunset that day, which surprised me. I had slept for half a day! Wow! I must have been really tired. I sat up. Suppi told me that I had missed the moment when Sakura and Syaoran had walked outside together. I bolted up. "I have to see what happens to them!" I exclaimed. I curled my arms around him and disappeared. I reappeared in a tree near the back doorsteps of the house where Sakura and Syaoran were talking. "This is so uncomfortable." Syaoran said. "I mean I do love Mina, but I have a feeling she had planned this all along," he said. I gripped the tree. Uh-oh. They're onto me. Not good. Not good at all. Sakura looked at him. "Do you think so?" she asked uncertainly. Syaoran nodded. "If she did, then she's just as devious and convincing as her father was. We never ever suspected Eriol. Not once, did we?" I pounded the tree with my fist. I'm losing my touch, then! But the fact that I was convincing and devious like daddy pleased me. Good. Very good!   
  
Sakura sighed, "If she is, then she's doing a good job. Because I'm already falling in love with you again, Syaoran." she whispered. Syaoran looked up hopefully. I smiled. YES! YES! YES! YES! It's working and I beamed. Mina-san you're a genius! They leaned forward. SLAM! They broke apart when Kosuka came through the back door. "Gomen nasai, am I interrupting?" he asked kindly. I gritted my teeth. NO NO NO NO! You ARE interrupting you sack of horse dung! I almost had them! ARGGGHHH! I felt like ripping a little hair out but I didn't. It wouldn't be cute if I had a bald spot on my head. I sighed and disappeared. Bed. I have to think. I thought as I settled down for sleep in my bed. Lucky thing too, because Syaoran came to check up on me. I'll get them tomorrow, I vowed. Tomorrow I'll have a little fun with them. Maybe embarrass them enough to hopefully kiss and make-up. I fell asleep with thoughts of embarrassing them dancing in my head. This was going to work out just fine. 


	4. A Little Fun and Games

I usually don't get reviews for my work. So thank you all my supporters reading this right now! It's VERY much appreciated! OKAY, I RAN INTO A HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK HERE, SO MY HUMOR DEFINATELY GETs A LITTLE DRY….PLEASE HANG IN THERE!!!   
  
PICTURE PERFECT: By Ana-Malia:  
  
I paced the room. What to do what to do. I was wondering what I was going to do to keep Kosuka busy. Lately, he had been interrupting Sakura and Syaoran right when they were about to kiss and make up and it was all I could do not to kick the guy out of the house! I mean, I was really tempted to rid of the guy myself ! I flopped onto my bed and groaned. I couldn't think of one thing that might get him out of the way. Kosuka Ino was one irritating man. And Sakura and Syaoran were on to me! What to do what to do what to do!  
  
The doorbell rang. "I've got it!" I yelled and ran to the door.   
  
I smiled brightly and opened the door. "Moshi moshi L---" I stopped. Oh no. Oh no no no. Not now! Sakura's boyfriend, Yaozuki Hashimoto, blinked and then bent to me with a smile on his face. He had hazel eyes and black hair,   
  
"Moshi moshi, I'm looking for Sakura Kinomoto."   
  
I gaped and slammed the door in the guy's face. He didn't leave, instead he kept knocking. When you look for a cutie you can never find him. Then when the time is wrong, he comes knocking on the door and you can't get rid of him! This guy for example!  
  
The doorbell rang again. I growled. Can't this guy take a hint? Then I grinned as a thought stuck me. I really hate to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and I'm DESPERATE! I pointed outside and opened the door.   
  
"Sir, isn't that your car?" I said blankly and pointed down the street.   
  
He looked behind himself to see his red car rolling down the street and ran after it w/o another word. I snickered to myself. All I can say is, I hope that guy's got car insurance! I closed the door.   
  
"Who was that?" Sakura asked.   
"A stupid salesman." I said simply.   
"What was he selling?"   
Himself. "A vacuum." Sakura sighed.  
  
About ½ hour later I left Sakura and Syaoran at the Love Loop and made a dash for the deep kiddy pool with Kosuka.   
  
I took his hand and yelled, "Ino-san swim with me!"   
  
I dove into the water pulling him down with me. Ha! You wanna get in the way, ne? When he came up moments later, he was half blind and three quarters drowned. I grinned at him wickedly. Oh boy was I gonna enjoy my time with him today! That sounded like fun. 5 year old beats 30 year old man numero uno.   
  
"Hey Ino-san, you wanna race to the end of the pool with me?" I asked and cracked my knuckles, grinning wickedly.   
  
Meanwhile as I was keeping Kosuka busy I felt Sakura and Syaoran's aura flare tremendously. Uh-oh were they fighting? I ditched Kosuka and ran to the Love Loop where I had left them. They were already leaning forward. I looked behind me expecting Kosuka to come running. Instead, Yaozumi came my way looking at me. Alarm bells went off in my head and I bit my lip. Darn it! If it wasn't Kosuka, it was Yaozumi! ARRRGGH! NOW I was annoyed. I pointed at him and he froze in mid-air. Sakura and Syaoran got closer and closer 


	5. the Nighttime Masquerade

Um for all those reading I am so sorry Um for all those reading I am so sorry. Somehow the fic got cut off. No seriously. I promise it was all a mistake. But somehow it stopped at the perfect spot. Very unusual. Here's the rest of the chapter. I guess it'll be chapter 5. A little short because it's SUPPOSEDLY only half a chapter. Hehehe not any more!  
  
PICTURE PERFECT: By Ana-Malia:  
  
They closed their eyes. Lips were puckered. Hands linked.  
I held my breath. Mission accomplished. Then , a couple coming by bumped into Sakura's and Syaoran's floats and they overturned in the water. I slammed a fist onto the bench behind the bushes where I hid. NO!!!!! Sakura and Syaoran spluttered in the water, surprised. AH so close! I sighed and fell off the bench anime style. I don't think I'm gonna live through this. I'm going to die of the suspense!   
When we finally got home I saw Yaozumi across the street all drenching wet looking at me like I was the worst little girl in the world. I smiled brightly at him. You see, I sort of—um, lost my temper after that. So I took my anger out on him. When we walked past him I couldn't help but notice he was standing near the pool. And the dude was sweating, so I kind of, um, tripped . He was still frozen in place so I leaned on him briefly to help myself up and he went down backwards into the water. Hehehehehe.   
  
I walked down the street towards him in his car.   
  
"Moshi moshi Hashimoto-san." I greeted him twirling my wet pigtail.   
  
He pointed across the street to Syaoran laughing with Sakura.   
  
"Who is that man?" he asked.  
  
I made my purple eyes shine with movie stars and I whispered to him,   
  
"That's Syaoran Li. He is a great businessman from America. Aunty Sakura is trying to get a job from him, so he's living with her for a day to see if she's a responsible businesswoman for the company. She doesn't want anybody to bother her concentration until he leaves tomorrow afternoon. She's really under a lot of stress!"  
  
My lip trembled and tears formed in my eyes, "I don't know what to do to help her. I'm so afraid she'll scold me!" then the tears came out and I got on tiptoes to hug Yaozumi's neck.   
  
He looked a bit surprise. I grinned with my tears trickling down his shoulder. At least he was taken care of. He promised not to come back until tomorrow. Phew.  
  
Late that night in my room I sighed in bed with content. Thank goodness that was over with today. Tomorrow, I had somewhere to go. It was all planned. But today's plan wasn't completely over. Something still had to be done. Sakura and Syoaran needed to know how good it feels to have someone to love. Suppi was near the window reading his book.   
  
I walked to the window. I raised my arms to the sky. It began to rain and the wind picked up. Electricity sizzled from my fingertips and went down my arms and throughout my body. I turned to Suppi, electricity crackling like wind around my body. The static made my hair stand on end. Freaky picture, but cool none the less. My eyes glowed lightly a bit blue.   
  
"I hope you enjoy seeing the beauty of lightning." I said calmly. Suppi looked at me in awe.  
  
I smiled at him and the static in my hair ceased. The electricity swirling around me died down. It fizzled and with a clap disappeared. My eyes return to their regular purple color. I grabbed one of the books that Sakura and Syaoran had written in the past during their partnership. The story of the Void Card. It would remind them that despite the threat of the Void Card, their love was almost lost. Keyword, almost. Of course they made it through. So what was stopping them now?  
  
I listened through the closed door to Sakura's room where they slept. Syaoran on the floor, Sakura in bed. It was quiet. I put my hand on the doorknob. I hope they aren't doing anything, um, personal while I come in. I made my eyes wide, forced the tears to come out and made my lip tremble. Then I let out a shriek and ran into the room. I jumped into bed with Sakura and slid under the covers. I hugged Sakura and cried as the lightning flashed. I trembled.   
  
"Strike." I whispered. Lightning struck and the power went out. I let out a yip of terror. "Okaa-saaaaan!" I whimpered.   
  
I heard Syaoran come closer and jumped up, still under the covers. Like a ghost I wailed and clung to him, half way to falling off the bed. Please don't let me fall! Please don't let me fall! It would totally spoil the act. I felt Syaoran's strong muscles tense and he moved closer to the bed. I held tight. Come on come on. He slid into the bed with Sakura and I hugged him tightly in case he planned on getting out. He stroked my head and whispered words of comfort.  
  
Suppi slipped into the room to watch and I grinned under the covers. I had them right where I wanted! In bed together nestled close to me, together like a family should be. I stopped trembling and gripped the book. Slowly I immerged from the covers with remnants of tears. When the lights flickered back on I put the book into his hands.   
  
"Daddy always reads me a story when I'm scared. Can you read to me, onegai?" he looked at the book in surprise.   
  
"This is t—" he looked at Sakura but began to read. I don't know what else happened that night, but I knew from Suppi that it all pretty much worked out. I of course fell asleep. But I was ready for the next day. Because it was that next day that many things happened. The fourth day was the climax of my plan. Many good things happened that completed my plan. But many bad things happened as well that caused everything to spin out of my control. 


	6. The Dead End

I actually for once, have nothing to say except the usual thank you's to my supporters.  
Chapter 6 is Dedicated to the Cutie  
  
PICTURE PERFECT: Ana-Malia:  
  
I bit my lip. I was trying to think of a way to butter Syaoran up, but couldn't think of anything at the moment. Sakura and Syaoran were away together at the supermarket and had, unfortunately, left me at home with the bag of horse dung, Kosuka. I sighed and sat down. There was a hiss and I jerked up. I had almost sat on Suppi. He hissed at him with his ears drawn back.   
  
"Gomen. Demo, you hiss at me one more time I'll throw your book out the window and you'll be sleeping with the fishes."   
  
I picked him up, daring him to bite or scratch me. I sighed and stroked his head which was weird considering our recent argument. The door slammed downstairs and I stood up.   
  
"They're home!" I squealed.   
  
There was a THUD! And I dropped Suppi on the floor. I came down the stairs with Suppi grumbling behind me.   
  
"Shh! Hush your grumbling, they'll hear you. Sheesh, all you do is grumble."   
  
"And read." he added.   
  
I frowned at him, "If you don't shut up, that won't be all you'll be doing!" I threatened and looked downstairs.  
  
I looked at where they were standing. Sakura in front of Syaoran. Syaoran will his hands full. I got an idea. They're just doing the work for me. They're just playing into my hands! This was definitely going to work out! I picked up Suppi and dropped him in the hamper.   
  
"Stay." I said and bolted down the stairs.   
  
I flew at Syaoran's back with a squeal of joy as Naruku taught me. I had to do this more often. I see why does it. It's FUN! He gave a cry and stumbled forward. Of course, as I wanted, there was nothing he could do except fall forward with his hands full. Smooth move. I clung to his neck hanging on for dear life. Sakura turned around just as I thought she would. Syaoran fell forward with me squealing on his back and right into Sakura. They fell together. On instinct he grabbed her shoulders and dropped the groceries. They hit the floor, Syaoran on top of Sakura, their lips pressed together. Houston we have contact!   
  
I got off and peered at Syaoran's back when he groaned. Was he hurt or just enjoying the kiss?? I peered at them with my thumb in my mouth. Syaoran opened his eyes slowly with the kiss. Nope, he was enjoying the kiss. Go Syaoran ! I gave a catcall and he glared at me. Sakura opened hers. He bolted up, blushing like a tomato. He didn't even look at her. He just stared at the ground. I glared at him behind his back. Huh ignoring the truth. Hard-stone man. They kiss and he makes it seem like he did something terribly wrong! Oy vey! Sakura stood a bit awkwardly. I gave a cat call and he glared at me.   
"L-Let's start going to the Carnival, ne?" she said stuttering a bit. She pressed her fingers to her lips blushing a bit. I smiled and got ready.   
  
When we got to the carnival I released Suppi to make sure Kosuka and Yaozumi didn't get in the way. Then I got some cotton candy. Mmm. I've seen what cotton candy is made of. Sugar. I love sweet things. I had like one whole stick. And I can tell you that the cotton candy took its toll on me when we went on the ZIPPER. [A ride that has 8 carriages. It revolves again and again. The whole thing.]   
  
I mean it really took its toll. I threw up with the ickiest feeling. But I guess it wasn't so bad. It landed right where I had hoped. On Kosuka's head. I guess you can tell I really despise the guy. You're right I do, but he's the only excuse for Sakura and Syaoran to be living together like they should!   
  
We went on a few more rides. I took Kosuka with me on the next ride in the hopes he might for once get sick or something. I went with Sakura and Syaoran in the Haunted House. It was like a giant maze with people jumping out at you. I screamed and jumped at Sakura when the woman laying on the table surged up and grabbed my ankle. Sakura wobbled trying to stay standing and bumped into Syaoran. I trembled for a while. She hugged me.   
  
"Don't worry Mina-san, we're right here." She whispered. I nodded and tried to stay calm. Breathe in.   
* inhale* breathe out.   
  
Then I got mad and forgot it was SUPPOSED to scare me. I walked for a few more paces and waited for the next person to scare me. The person jumped out and I waited. They got confused when no one appeared. That was my cue. I stuck my fingers in the corners of my mouth, pulled them outward in opposite directions. I jumped in front of the teen with my eyes crossed and screamed like I was dying. The teenager yelled, taken by surprise and I hopped around him laughing my head off. Good for him! No one scares me . It's the other way around. I scare them ! He scolded me for a moment, then blushed like mad when a crowd of his friends laughed at him for letting a little kid scare him. I walked out of the Haunted House with my chin up proudly.   
  
Awhile later I got Sakura and Syaoran to go on the Ferris Wheel together. Just like before they captured the Void Card. It would bring back memories. I smiled. Now no one would interrupt them! For sure! I walked to the side to hear what they were saying. I pointed to the carriage they were in and used my magic to hear their words. I heard, silence. I looked at my finger and shook it. What the? Then I realized, they weren't saying anything. Sakura was staring out the window. Syaoran was watching her intently as far as I could see. Foul! That's not fair. Talk to each other, kiss, or something ! That thing cost me 4 tickets! Honestly! I pouted and pointed at the carriage.   
  
Syaoran stood up and sat beside her.   
  
She blushed and he said, "Sakura please look at me." He asked quietly. She looked at him and he smiled at her.  
  
"You see?" he said. "Like I had said after the Void was sealed, I might lose my feelings for you, but I-I," he hesitated. Go on! "I-I'll just fall back in love with you. And I have. I don't want to lose you again. Please don't to the United States." He begged.   
  
Sakura smiled at him, "Y-You really want me to stay, Syaoran?" she asked. I smiled.   
  
"I do." He said and held her.   
  
They leaned in closer for the kiss. I leaned on my toes. This was it. No distractions. Their lips met. And we have contact! YES! Sakura ran her hand through Syaoran's hair. The steamy moment went on and they soon broke away. I leaped into the air. They smiled at each other and Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled and put his head on hers. Their hands were clasped like they'd never part. Love shone in their eyes and it looked like they'd never been happier since they broke up.  
  
I laughed and I jumped up into the air again. This was what I had come to achieve. I waited so long for my plan to succeed and it finally did. If I had Suppi in my arms right now I probably would have squeezed him to death. I did a Micheal Jackson impression backwards and bumped into someone.   
  
I bowed, "Gomen nasa- " I gasped.   
  
Suddenly everything went sour. Yaozumi didn't even pay attention to me. He was too busy staring at Sakura and Syaoran in the carriage about to be opened. They stepped out Yaozumi ran up to the carriage. Here it comes, I dreaded.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" he called.   
  
Sakura looked up and her look of happiness faded and was replaced by horror and sadness. She turned pale when Yaozumi ran up to the metal plate. Syaoran glared at her and Syaoran.   
  
"Who is th—" I ran up to the plate.   
  
"Stop! Not here. If you're going to bicker than do it behind the ride." I said.   
  
I pushed them behind the ride and Yaozumi immediately broke away from me. Here it comes, I dreaded   
  
"Sakura who is that man you're with?" he asked.   
  
Syaoran stood in front of Sakura and glared at Yaozumi.   
  
"The one who loves her. Who are you ?"   
  
"Her boyfriend!" Yaozumi snarled.   
  
It was about to turn ugly. Kosuka appeared at my side.   
  
"Wha—" I held a hand up, "Shut up." He blinked in surprise, but obeyed.   
  
Syaoran whipped around and jerked away from Sakura.   
  
"You already have a boyfriend ?" he asked. Sakura looked at him,   
  
"I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry. " She said trembling. He looked away,   
  
"But you didn't. That's the thing. You cheated on your boyfriend, and hurt me! How could you do something like that? How am I to know that if I forgive you and let you love me that you won't do the same thing to me ?"   
  
he asked none too gently at all. I flinched. I hated to admit it, but he really had her. Sakura reached out a hand to him with tears starting to form in her eyes. He shook his head and stepped away from her.   
  
"No, Kinomoto-san. You go with your boyfriend and enjoy yourself!" he said coldly.   
  
He bowed to her respectfully walked away. HEY! Sakura sank to her knees and cried. Yaozumi tried to comfort her but she brushed him away and stood up defiantly. I swear I didn't know how she kept herself in one piece.  
  
"I-Iam sorry Yaozumi. I know you didn't do anything and it's not your fault but I can't help seeing you anymore. I'm sorry. It's over between us! Forever." She whispered without looking at him. The she ran home.   
  
I called to her, "Aunty Sakura! Matte!"   
  
Then the big bad monster came out in Yaozumi. The mask was gone. I mean this dude was the green monster. He looked atme and his eyes turned cold.   
  
"You." He hissed, "You did this you little Twit headed punk!"   
  
HEY WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A PUNK, YOU FREAK?! He pushed me backward into the mud. I gave a cry of rage and cut my arm on a shattered glass bottle nearby. Then Syaoran came out of nowhere.   
  
He strode forward and his fist connected to Yaozumi's jaw. The startled man fell backward into the mud. Ooh! Cold, but cool. Yaozumi stood up with his fist out. Now he's gonna get it. Never challenge the kung fu master! Syaoran's eyes blazed. He ducked the first swing and came up to fist Yaozumi in the jaw again. He whirled in the air and gave him a strong kick in the ribs. Yaozumi collapsed in a heap and I could have cheered for Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran picked me up and kissed me on the head. He hugged me tight and wiped the blood off my sleeve. Then he looked at Yaozumi angrily,   
  
"Don't you ever touch my niece again. If you do, I swear, I'll come after you."   
  
He said coldly. I had to give it to him. Syaoran was kinda dangerous! Kinda scary. He took me and Suppi to his house that night, and that was where we slept. Sakura was at home, packing.   
  
I sighed and watched the moon in my window. My parents would be home in the morning. Kosuka was gone for sure saying that he was sorry we weren't a family, because we had seemed just perfect. I stroked Suppi's sleeping figure.   
  
"No one is perfect." I whispered.   
  
I had really hoped that this would be a happy ending. But that was it. It was over. I had blown it. There was nothing that I could do at this point. What happened now was all up to Sakura and Syaoran. No one else could determine their fate in love. It was all up to them. And I really hated the fact that I could do was sit and watch it happen.   
  
************************************************  
Some people have told me that Mina-san is exactly like Eriol. Yeah she is. After all, It's what I aimed for. But I gotta be honest wit you all. The one trait that Mina-san doesn't get from neither Eriol or Tomoyo, (which I added for a little comedy) is her somewhat sharp tongue. Her parents are very polite, but Mina has a sort of wicked mind. You know, when she thinks about people…okay, just thought I might as well point that out. See you soon I the next chappy! 


	7. Please don't goPlease stay

PICTURE PERFECT: By Ana-Malia:   
  
I sighed and picked up my bag,   
  
"For the last time Suppi, you are not staying! That man's got a whole list of things that stress him out. I don't need to have you at the top of the list! Especially since I'm responsible for you until dad comes back!"   
  
Suppi cried again and clung to my ankle,   
  
"NOOOO! I don't wanna goooo! Onegai Mina-san!"   
  
He began to transform and it suddenly got harder for me to walk. I grunted and tried to move across the room.   
  
"Let *grunt* go! You aren't *gasp* staying!" I cried.   
  
I mean, he was HEAVY! Note2self: Sign him up for Jenny Craig and Tae-bo when I get home. He needs it. I grunted. HEAVE! HO! I threw my weight into walking. He let go, and I flew across the room to smack into the closet. Ow. Not*gasp*funny.   
  
Spinel Sun transformed back into Suppi and flew over to the door to the room. He started to laugh at me and I groaned. My head was singing, literally. With pain. Then the door slammed against the wall. (Squeak) I pointed at Suppi and started to laugh my head off. Oh,*gasp* Oh. That was funny! Then the laughter died down when I saw my father in the doorway looking at me with a tiny smile on his face.   
  
I hung my head, "I-I'm sorry otou-san. I failed." I said with a weak smile at him.   
  
He shook his head and hugged me to him. I snuggled closer to him.   
  
"Magic is unpredictable. So is love. There was nothing that you could do. If I were in your place the same would have happened to me. It is nothing that can be helped. So don't feel bad at all. It was bound to have happened."   
  
"Arigatou otou-san."   
  
I love this guy! Just then there was a squeal of, "SUUUUPPPPPIIIIIII!" (Squeak).   
  
And Naruku flew at Suppi with joy.   
  
"OH! I missed you soooo much! Let's not do that again, ne? Here have some sweets!" she said happily and stuffed a mint candy into his mouth.   
  
Suppi began to sweat a lot and I grinned. Oh boy. Here it comes. Take cover! She stuffed more chocolate into his mouth. There was a scream and Suppi cried,   
  
"MORE CANDY! MUST HAVE MORE CANDY!" Suppi broke free of Naruku's grip and sailed into the air.   
  
He shot off the walls like a Ping-Pong ball thanks to the sugar he had just digested. I sweatdropped and covered my head with a book. I had no wish to develop amnesia. My father laughed.   
Syaoran appeared in the doorway with Tomoyo at his side. Naruku squealed and jumped into the air. She snatched Suppi up (squeak) and ran from the room with,   
  
"MORE CANDY! MORE CANDY! I WANT MORE CANDY!" echoes off the walls.   
  
Eriol saw Tomoyo and stood up. A look of softness shone in his eyes and he smiled. He walked over to her and took her hands.   
  
"Syaoran, where is Sakura exactly?" he asked. "At the airport. Her plane to America leaves in 5 minutes."   
  
The buzzer from the lie detector went off in my head. ERRRGG. WRONG! Tryna buy time, huh Syoaran? Want an excuse for us not to do anything? God, he knows us too well!   
  
"Her plane leaves in 1 hour," I corrected.   
  
Syaoran sighed, " Mina-san you were behind the whole contest. That wasn't an accident that you signed up, was it?" he asked.   
  
I sweatdropped. Caught red-handed. Someone press the PANIC button! I debated whether to run or die. Definitely Run. I stood up and tried to make a run for the front door. Syaoran yanked me by a pigtail and I yelped, falling in back onto my behind. [grumbles] I picked at my thumb with my teeth. 2nd note to self: roll pigtails into buns on next attempt to get cute. I looked up and gave him the classic puppy-dog look with my eyes as wide as I could get them. I was desperate. You can tell, can't you? It must have been too obvious.  
  
But Syaoran hugged me, "I know what you wanted to do and… I-I want thank you for trying, but that isn't how it was going to work, Mina-san." He said.   
  
I gasped softly, "But you and Sakura were meant for each other. You deserve to be together!" I exclaimed.   
  
He shook his head and gave me a wry smile. "With what just happened I don't believe that any longer. And you know that I have a reason not to."   
  
I shook my head furiously, "NO! Do you know how sick I am to see you both fighting? Very! Get over your grudges! Because if you don't, you'll be alone for the rest of your life! The only reason Sakura didn't tell you about Yaozumi was probably because she fell in love with you so much she didn't want to hurt you! She didn't want to lose you!" Syaoran dropped me and stepped back.   
  
"But she did hurt me!" he whispered. I heard that!   
  
"What would you have done if you had a girlfriend?" I asked with my hands on my little hips.   
  
I went against my father's orders not to read minds. I heard the thought. He opened his mouth to say it.  
  
I yelled, "LIAR! You would have done the same thing in her place! Syaoran face it. You hurt her when she was cornered against the wall by two men!"   
  
I folded my arms and gave him a death glare, just daring the sucker to deny it!   
My father squeezed mom's hands and hugged her warmly. She leaned over and their lips met like in the soap operas. Believe, me they don't call it that for nothing! They MEAN soapy! They broke away. He sighed and she put her head on his chest.   
  
"You see Syaoran, love has no limits. You have to know that Sakura loves you. She didn't cheat on you. If she really loves you then she would show it. You have seen it in her eyes. Tomoyo is pregnant with a boy and we are beaming with pride. Don't you want the same for you and Sakura? Don't you want to be happy? Give her a second chance!" Eriol urged.   
  
Syaoran hesitated for a while, and then in a flash bolted for the door. I pouted at my father, "How is that you always get him to do what you want, hm?" I asked a bit miffed.   
  
Eriol smiled and held out his hand to me. I grinned thinking the same thing. Man oh man, I loved my father! Syaoran ran into the airport at top speed and stopped at the terminal where Sakura's plane was to leave.   
  
"Sakura!" he yelled.   
  
Sakura turned around with tears in her eyes. She saw him and ignored him. The flight attendant called out for those leaving for America. Sakura picked up her bags and started to walk to the gate. Syaoran ran forward to her and grabbed her hand. She reared back and slapped him.   
  
From my place in the crowd, I cringed. Oooh, FOUL! That is COLD!   
My dad blinked and my mother continued to tape the whole thing. It seemed cruel to tape something so terrible, but we had no doubt that this would turn out to be Picture perfect. I bet you're wondering how the heck we got here so fast. You kidding? Us Hiiragizawa's are the sneaky types. We wouldn't miss this for the world!   
  
You could tell by the look on his face that he was surprised, Syaoran. Join the party buddy I was just as surprised as he was. Sakura picked up her bags again and proceeded to the gate. He couldn't stop her. I stood up and ran toward her. Eriol gasped and tried to grab my flying pigtail again to stop me. And to my surprise and relief he missed for once! I ran for all it was worth. Ain't no one gonna stop me now! I knew I had to do SOMETHING!   
  
I ran up to Sakura, "Don't go! Please don't go!" I begged. "I-I'll miss you too much!" I said.   
  
Then the tears came out for real. I began to cry. Upon habit my bottom lip trembled and a single tear came from my wide eyes. Sakura bent down and kissed my head. What's with kissing my head nowadays anyway? What am I? The love stone?   
  
She shook her head, "I'm sorry sweetheart, this is something that I have to do."   
  
She said weakly and kept on walking. Wow. That was the first time no one fell for the innocent look! I'm losing my touch! I grabbed her ankle like Suppi did earlier and wailed as she dragged me across the floor. She really was serious about leaving! God! Somebody stop her!   
  
Syaoran let a tear go, "Sayonara, Sakura." He whispered.   
  
The flight attendant pried my fingers from Sakura's ankle and Sakura stepped onto the plane. Oh no! I angrily bit the attendant's fingers and surged up at the gate only to have it slammed in my face. I'm definitely complaining to the managers about THIS! I rubbed my nose and pounded on the door desperately. This was the most desperate day of my short life!!! There was a pause and the plane took flight into the air. I sank against the door. No. No no no. The tears came out of my eyes and dropped to the floor. I had failed. BIG time.   
  
Syaoran fell to his knees and cried into his hands. The tears fell like diamonds from his eyes. Then I felt something odd in my chest. I blinked and gasped. I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my palm. It was an aura. A very powerful one. More powerful than dad's. I stood up and saw a figure flow through the gate door beside me. Sakura looked down at me with crystals flooding in a pool of emeralds. She looked at Syaoran and ran to him as I made a jump for her and missed. I fell to the floor with a THUD! I tapped my fingertips on the floor with my elbow on the ground. Smooth move, Mina. Real smooth. I blushed with embarrassment.   
  
Syaoran took Sakura into his arms and hugged her tight. She buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"I can't do it." She whispered. "I can't leave you all here alone. I can't leave you ever again. I'm too madly in love with you."   
  
I slapped my forehead. DUH! Obviously. Count on Sakura to point out the obvious. But…it was good she said it. 40 points for Sakura! Syaoran smiled and lifted her chin up. Their lips met again and didn't part for about [looks at watch and waits] 6 seconds. Geesh! Go Sakura! When they say they're in love, they mean it!   
  
YAAAAAAYY! I didn't fail and Sakura was staying! I actually set them up! I did it! I did the Michael Jackson impression once more and swung my hip to the right. * I swear I never learn* And butted a boy in line. The boy fell forward, his father tried to save him and fell as well. Then, it was dominoes. By the time I had recovered, the whole line was on the floor glaring at me. I blushed and sweatdropped. Uh, hehehehe. My bad. Eriol laughed at me,   
  
"What do you say Mina?" he asked.   
  
He looked at me, "Um. Oops?"   
  
I made a mad dash for the doors with a line of people trailing after me. Run!!! It was just my luck I was standing next to a whole line of people, ne? 


	8. SNEAK Peek

Okay, this is the last chapter of PICTURE PERFECT. I really would like to give a big mahalo [thank you] to all those fans who stayed here til the end. Thank you guys SOOOO much! You've REALLY inspired me! Here is the outcome of the story from Minas point of view. Thanks again! Please R+R!!!  
~Ana-Malia  
  
PICTURE PERFECT is dedicated its readers and my supporters! Mahalo Nui Loa!PICTURE PERFECT: By Ana-Malia:  
  
As you might guess, this is the end of my story. You're right. I did eventually make it away from my pursuers. That took a while. I went through the first door I saw around the corner. I was lucky that they passed me. But not lucky enough to find out that I was in the boys bathroom. A little kid jumped me and it took me about five minutes to get him off. But that isn't what I came to talk about.  
  
I came to talk about what happened about a month later. Sakura and Syaoran got married on the exact same day that the Void Card was sealed. Which was kinda freaky and cool. I had the honor of being the cute little flower girl. Yay. Sakura and Syaoran then announced a month after the wedding that Sakura was pregnant with a set of twins. A boy and girl.   
  
As for mom, she had my little brother that grew up to be exactly like dad. He had all of Eriol's charm, looks, and talent. Only he sucked at magic. No joke there. I mean, he was REALLY bad. Dad gave him the English name of Gabriel. Gabriel grew up to be just like me when he was younger. I taught him the Innocent look and he was ALMOST as devious as I was, sometimes. He often gave me a few migraines, but I still loved him.   
  
Dad gave up his magic once and for all and resorted to teaching Gabe magic. Part time he also continued his medical work. Yes, dad was a doctor and ex-sorcerer. This became a BIG problem when he and Gabe ended up switching bodies. [hint hint] But as you might guess, that is another story for another time.   
  
THE END 


End file.
